1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to plastic letter trays for use as desk top accessories and, more particularly, to such trays that are intended to be sold in a disassembled condition and later assembled by the end user.
2. The Prior Art
Plastic desktop letter trays are conventional office accessories. Typically, such trays are formed as a one-piece injection molded body, and incorporate means by which the several trays can be vertically stacked upon one another. In configuration, state of the art trays typically have a floor panel, two side panels, a back panel, and an open forward end for receipt of paper.
The conventional trays have been well accepted and are a commercial success. However, one deficiency is that the trays, being integrally formed, are substantially bulky and, hence, expensive to ship. The cost of the packaging for such products is a substantially cost component and an integrally formed tray is relatively large, requiring a relatively large amount of space in transit. The aforementioned deficiency is exacerbated in larger sized trays where the height of the sidewalls is considerable.